yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Seiryuto Gamma
Seiryuto Gamma (voiced by Tetsu Inada) is a type of a Gamma achieved evolution through a Guandao. The Seiryuto Gamma was first summoned by Chikara Saionji to create a trail to lure Takeru Tenkuji into finding the former Ghost Hunter, Kenjiro Igarashi, so he could bring forth the Parka Ghost of Benkei from the associated fan he kept. To that end, the Seiryuto Gamma went to the old lab of the former Ghost Hunter, Kenjiro Igarashi, at the Azuma Physics Laboratory whereby, acting as a poltergeist, a supernatural incident was recorded and discovered by the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute. The Seiryuto Gamma intercepted Igarashi when he was met by Takeru who, as Igarashi escaped, engaged the Gamma as Kamen Rider Ghost. Assuming Robin Damashii, Ghost performed his Omega Drive against the Seiryuto Gamma only for him to escape. Later on, the Seiryuto Damashii caught up with Takeru and Igarashi inside the latter's old lab. Attacking Takeru, the Seiryuto Gamma found his blow met by Igarashi as he moved to protect Takeru. Realizing that the Seiryuto Gamma sought the Benkei Eyecon, Takeru decided to give it to him by using its power to defeat him as he engaged him again. Using the fan to bring forth Benkei, Ghost had Onari take the wounded Professor to safety before assuming Benkei Damashii. Taking their fight outside, Ghost was interrupted by the arrival of Specter, who allowed the Seiryuto Gamma to escape again as he attacked Ghost for the heroic Eyecons he carried. As Benkei was the last of the fifteen Ghost Eyecons to be materialized, Chikara Saionji realized that it was now simply a matter of gathering them; himself carrying five Ghost Eyecons already. The Seiryuto Gamma was sent to acquire the Ghost Eyecons on Makoto Fukami's person, with Saionji advising him to exploit Fukami's weakness. Catching Makoto Fukami off guard, the Seiryuto Gamma captured snatched from his person the Gamma Eyecon which contained the soul of his younger sister, Kanon Fukami. Making his point clear, the Seiryuto Gamma ordered Makoto to relinquish the four Ghost Eyecons he carried in exchange for the life of his sister, to which Makoto quickly obliged. Recovering the Eyecons of Thomas Edison, Oda Nobunaga, Tutankhamun, and Harry Houdini, the Seiryuto Gamma promptly returned the Little Sister Eyecon to Makoto before leaving to acquire the remaining six Ghost Eyecons possessed by Takeru Tenkuji. With Chikara Saionji using a Gamma Eyecon to take control of Takeru's ally, Shibuya, the Seiryuto Gamma had him steal Takeru's Eyecons from the Daitenku Temple. However, this theft was detected by the Kumo Lantern which alerted Takeru and the others to him. Intercepted by Takeru and his allies outside the Daitenku Temple, the Seiryuto Gamma was briefly distracted by the attacking Ghost Gadgets before being engaged by Kamen Rider Ghost as Onari and Narita restrained Shibuya. Recovering the Benkei Eyecon, Onari returned it to Ghost who assumed Benkei Damashii to fight back the Seiryuto Gamma. Taking their fight to a nearby forest, Ghost ultimately overcame the Seiryuto Gamma before performing the Omega Drive/Bomber to destroy him. The Seiryuto Gamma appeared for the second time, having been dispatched by Igor along with the Machine Gun Gamma and a pack of Gamma Commandos to kill Alain who had been banished to the human world after being reduced to his mortal body, confronting the Prince while he was with Kanon Fukami. Ensuring Kanon's escape, Alain transformed into Kamen Rider Necrom and engaged the Gamma force but was ultimately overwhelmed with his Rider system power draining. However, Takeru Tenkuji would come to Alain's aid, having been called by Kanon, fighting back the Gamma as Ghost Grateful Damashii. Using the Eyecon Driver G to bring forth the Parka Ghosts of Ishikawa Goemon and Robin Hood to join the battle, Ghost took Alain to safety, entrusting Kanon with him before rallying with his luminary allies to perform a combined Omega Formation finisher which destroyed the Gamma force. The Seiryuto Gamma made its third appearance when Igor summoned it alongside Knife Gamma against Ghost, who quickly beat back both Gamma in Mugen Damashii. Though Igor briefly distracted Ghost by using Gamma Eyecons to take the souls of humans wearing beta Demia Project contact lenses and convert them into Gamma Commandos, this was soon resolved when Necrom arrived and freed the civilians by destroying the Eyecons alongside with Ghost, allowing the two Riders to quickly defeat the two Gamma with the Seiryuto Gamma being destroyed by Necrom. Igor, boasting that the Riders could not stop the Demia Project anyway, subsequently took his leave. Powers and Abilities * Intangibility: A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. * Eyecon/Parka Infusion: Gamma Assaults can infuse themselves with Ghost Eyecons or at the very least, their Parka Ghosts to become Giant Gamma. Arsenals * Guandao:''' '''The Gamma's main weapon, which is seemingly based off of the Guandao, a traditional Chinese weapon. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Spirits Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Characters voiced by Tetsu Inada Category:Kamen Rider villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains